Una historia Griega
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Después de que sus padres murieran, su venganza era lo único que lo mantenía vivo. Vivo hasta que los dioses del olimpo decidieron lo contrario. Su corazón que latía y lo mantenía vivo fue apresado por el más bello ángel que jamás nadie fue capaz de apreciar...


**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen -3-**

**Universo Alternativo (creo)**

* * *

Poco a poco dejó que cayera la suave y blanca sábana con la que anteriormente se cubría.

Escuchó un sonido metálico y los pasos de alguien que detrás de ella se quedó quieto y en silencio...

-¿B-Black Star?-preguntó con curiosidad, quizás con miedo, mientras retomaba la sábana y se cubría con ella.

Miró al chico, si es que todavía se le podía considerar así, que callado la observaba, sin ningún tipo de emoción en sus rostro.

Pero Tsubaki pudo distinguir unos ojos tristes que no querían mostrarse como tales...

Se acercó a él lentamente y este respondió moviendo sus pupilas a otro lugar que no fueran los ojos azul petróleo que tanto reflejaban preocupación y miedo de la chica.

Puede que ninguna palabra se deslizara de sus labios, pero por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes, recuerdos de lo único que le hizo olvidar la muerte de sus padres: ella.

La miró de nuevo y el recuerdo del primer día que la vio, llegó a su mente.

Aquel día, habían vuelto de la guerra y eran recibidos felices por los ciudadanos que agradecían a todos los dioses que los guerreros hubieran vuelto felices y sanos.

Todos recibían a sus respectivos maridos, prometidos, hermanos o padres.

Pero nadie lo recibía a él.

En ningún puerto lo esperaba nadie, ni su regreso.

Se sumó a la guerra para vengar a sus padres asesinados.

Era considerado de los guerreros más temibles porque lo único que lo mantenía vivo era el deseo de venganza y lo que lo saciaba eran las muertes de otras miles de personas...Hasta aquel día.

Hasta aquel día en aquel puerto que, harto de ver tanta compasión de las personas hacia sus queridos hombres, decidió mirar al cielo, encontrándose con unos ojos de un tono azul incluso más oscuro que cualquier gema preciosa, unos ojos de los que jamás podría perder recuerdo; unos ojos que acompañaban a la jovencita más bella que jamás había visto, de piel tersa y pálida, con cabellos azabaches que ondeaban y bailaban junto al viento y le daban un aspecto angelical al que se le sumaba una pequeña pero satisfactoria sonrisa.

Entonces, se dio cuenta que la dirección de aquellos ojos oscuros eran los suyos.

Abrió de sorpresa o quizás de emoción sus ojos, separando sus párpados y supo que sus mejillas se tornaron de algún tono carmín ya que las notó mas cálidas de lo que nunca había sentido. A esto debía sumarle la calidez de la velocidad de latir de su corazón en su pecho, latidos que resonaban en sus oídos.

Verlo tan nervioso debió de divertirla ya que puedo observar como su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco más.

Parpadeó dos veces y le devolvió la sonrisa, una cálida.

Entonces, alguien lo sacó de ese estado de trance:

-¡Hey, Black Star!¡Vayamos a celebrar nuestra victoria allí!-le gritó uno de los soldados que lo acompañaban en sus filas.

Asintió y aceptó la invitación de su compañero.

Volvió a mirar a la chica que seguía en aquel palco observándole.

Le sonrió de nuevo y corrió junto a sus compañeros, quizás con pena de dejarla allí, aunque, esa no sería la última vez que volvería a verla.

...

Al día siguiente, mientras el sol todavía subía al cielo por el horizonte, los mejores soldados de las fuerzas en las que Black Star luchaba se preparaban para tener el honor de visitar al rey de aquellas tierras.

Ató fuertemente sus botas, envainó su espada y cogió su lanza para dirigirse junto a sus compañeros al palacio que lujoso se erguía en lo alto de la montaña...

Llegó a la sala principal del rey, y como los cuatro hombres que le acompañaban, se arrodilló frente al rey, siempre con una rodilla delante de otra y los ojos mirando al suelo a menos que el rey les diera el honor de mirar su cara.

Mientras el rey daba un pequeño discurso de honor a aquellos jóvenes y veteranos guerreros, valientes en las luchas, la mente del joven de cabellos celestes estaba inundada por una imagen que se repetía siempre: aquella joven.

Deseaba con toda su alma poder volver a verla y que le mostrara aquella sonrisa que aquella noche no le dejó soñar; y como si aquella vez, los dioses estuvieran de su parte, escuchó la voz de una muchacha:

-¿qué ocurre padre?¿quienes son estos jóvenes guerreros?

Vio los pies descalzos de la muchacha moverse ágilmente por el suelo y le recordó a los movimientos gráciles de un ángel...

Sin permiso, y quizás, sin consciencia de qué hacía, levantó la cabeza y cuál fue su reacción sorprendida al ver el mismo rostro lleno de belleza de aquella angelical mucha a la que pudo observar el día anterior.

Se encontraba la misma joven de cabellos negros, ojos azules y sonrisa esperanzadora que le hizo sentir como un...como un idiota enamorado...

-¡Qué deshonor! ¡Levantó la cabeza sin permiso! ¡Guardias!-llamó el que debía de ser el ministro o el consejero más fiel del rey.

Pero aquella joven lo miró y levantó la mano para darle a entender que todo estaba bien.

Se acuclilló frente a él y con una sonrisa preguntó:

-Decidme, ¿cuál es vuestro nombre?

Quedó callado unos momentos todavía en estado de choque por haber sido agraciado con ver de nuevo a aquel ángel, y cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que los carnosos y apetitosos labios de la chica se movieron para pronunciar aquellas palabras y no para darle un espectáculo a sus ojos, respondió decidido y orgulloso:

-Black Star

La chica soltó una pequeña risita que le hizo dudar apenado de qué se reía...

-Es un nombre que una princesa no suele escuchar por estas tierras, pero mis oídos se alegran de escuchar tal nombre. Y decídme...Black Star...¿a qué se debe vuestra visita por los palacios de mi padre?-preguntó siempre con una sonrisa que cambió su tristeza por otra sonrisa más.

-Vamos Tsubaki, no le entretengas ni le molestes, es un guerrero, y no vino precisamente aquí para escuchar tu voz-comentó su padre, convirtiendo la sonrisa de la chica en una mueca triste que no le agradó nada a Black Star.

No quiso replicarle nada al rey para no llegar a ser desterrado de aquellas tierras, cosa que complicaría su nueva razón de vivir: ella.

Se levantó delicadamente y antes de desaparecer por el marco de la puerta, se dio media vuelta, y aunque mencionó a su padre, miró a Black Star y este hecho le dio a entender al guerrero que era hacia él:

-Estaré en el piso superior...

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se marchó entre la oscuridad de los corredores del palacio del rey, mientras Black Star seguía sin quitarle ojo a la puerta, ignorando las palabras del rey.

...

Cuando este terminó todas sus palabras de ánimo, los cinco jóvenes se levantaron y se marcharon, aunque por la cabeza de Black Star surgían otros planes.

Esquivando a sus compañeros, entró al patio interior donde las plantas se concentraban alrededor de una fuente de agua cristalina y los palcos daban al lugar.

Dejó junto a una columna su lanza y su escudo y trepó hasta el piso superior.

Entró y decidió buscar a la joven.

-Supongo que te tomaste muy enserio mi llamada...-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Volteó para mirarla y vio a la joven damisela de túnica blanca y sonrisa de oro

-No me desagrada nada en absoluto escuchar tu voz-respondió el de cabellos azules, consiguiendo una risita por parte de la chica, que a su vez consiguió una sonrisa mayor en él.

Ambos se acercaron tanto que cualquiera apostaría el objeto más preciado para dicha persona por que en cualquier momento decidirían juntar sus labios y disfrutar del contacto.

-Lucharon en la guerra y trajeron la gloria a esta ciudad, pero dime, ¿cómo es que no te vi antes?-preguntó con una sonrisa que parecía no borrarse nunca del rostro de la joven.

Se encogió levemente de hombros y casi en susurros le respondió:

-No todos los días los dioses me recompensan con poder ver la belleza de un ángel

De nuevo la chiquilla volvió a reír y eso llenó de confianza más a Black Star.

Todo lo que había hecho por el momento había sido elogiarla, y ella lo había aceptado de buena gana. Eso le hizo pensar que quizás...quizás ella también sentía lo que él en el pecho cuando sus rostros estaban a tan poca distancia.

-¿tendría el honor de saber vuestro nombre?-le preguntó a la de ojos azules.

Sonrió y se separó del joven para sonreír, mirar por la ventana y comentar:

-La chica que posee la belleza que tú comparas con la de un ángel; ella, recibe el nombre de Tsubaki

-Es el nombre más bello que jamás llegó a mis oídos-dijo mientras nuevamente se acercaba a ella.

Rió de nuevo y corrió por los pasillos que parecían interminables.

-Ven-le susurró, y como si de la joven fuera una marioneta, se dirigió tras sus pasos.

Empujó una grandes puertas que dieron paso a los aposentos de la joven, llenos de luz y colores de todos los tonos.

Se tiró en la cama y rodó entre las sábanas mientras Black Star observaba el espectáculo con una sonrisa.

-Ven-le susurró de nuevo, logrando que el joven guerrero se sorprendiera y sus mejillas se tornaran de un adorable rojo.

-Ven-insistió la joven.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó allí, a su lado, mientras poco a poco se tumbaba.

-Cuéntame, ¿cómo es el mundo exterior? ¿Cómo son las otras ciudades y los otros puertos?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Tanto deseo tienes en saberlo?-preguntó Black Star.

-Mi padre nunca me dejó salir de sus tierras, según él, las otras tierras son peligrosas...-le dijo mientras observaba cómo el joven se acomodaba.

Recorrió su perfil de abajo arriba con sus pupilas y observó los vendajes en la mano del guerrero.

-¿Estás herido?-le preguntó mientras tomaba su mano y desataba con cautela las vendas...

-Bueno, tratase tan solo de una pequeña herida...-dijo el joven, procurando no preocupar a la muchacha.

Tocó la herida en la palma del joven, que la recorría de arriba a abajo y no pudo evitar quejarse levemente.

-No te preocupes, es leve. Igualmente...las heridas superficiales son las mejores, las del corazón son más dolorosas...-dijo quizás algo apenada.

-¿las heridas del corazón?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Son heridas muy difíciles de curar, no puedes vedarlas ni coserlas. Simplemente debes de convivir con ellas.-explicó apenada.

-Oh, comprendo...-dijo Black Star con tristeza.

Había vivido siempre solo, sin nadie que le animara en lo que hacía ni le mostrara el más mínimo afecto.

-Pero las heridas del corazón pueden curarse-dijo con una sonrisa.

Black Star miró con curiosidad a la chica, esperando una respuesta.

-La cura es el amor-respondió esta vez con una sonrisa, provocando otro sonrojo en el joven.

Miró por la ventana y observó como los pájaros volaban por el cielo azul libremente, al contrario de aquella chica que jamás pudo conocer ni sus propios dominios.

-Ven-fue el turno esta vez de Black Star para que aquella palabra se deslizara de sus labios.

Agarró con delicadeza la mano de la joven y se levantó para guiarla hasta su palco en donde sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez...

-¿E-estás seguro?-tartamudeó la joven de cabellos negros.

-Seguro. ¿Te agarraste bien?-preguntó esta vez Black Star.

Asintió y apretó más el tacto para agarrar más fuerte las ropas del luchador.

Ambos se encontraban sobre el palco, decididos a saltar.

Black Star así lo hizo, en su defecto, se llevó a la joven que cargaba en brazos, pero como una débil pluma, cayeron al suelo sin ninguna herida en el proceso.

Dejó que los pies de la chica tocaran el suelo, pero observó como esta seguía abrazada a él, de ojos cerrados.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos...-le susurró.

Primero abrió un ojo y observó el paisaje, inmediatamente separó los otros párpados, dejando al descubierto sus pupilas y admirando el bello paisaje que se imponía ante ella.

Aquella tarde fue uno de los recuerdos que el joven mantendría en su mente durante años.

Jamás sintió tal cálida sensación en su pecho...

Aquel atardecer, ambos deberían despedirse, pero antes de eso, pasaron por el único rincón que todavía la chica no había explorado con curiosidad.

Se sentaron en el borde de la fuente que se erguía en el centro de la plaza principal; y aunque su agua no era tan cristalina como la de palacio, la joven miraba ilusionada cómo el agua caía desde la concha que un ángel sostenía.

-Con mis ojos veo cómo disfrutas de la visión de esta maravilla que nos dejaron los dioses-afirmó una anciana mirando con una sonrisa que reflejaba alegría y sabiduría a la joven muchachita que cautivaba el corazón del guerrero que la acompañaba aunque aún fuera muy pronto para que él se diera cuenta de ello...

Asintió animada y siguió mirando el agua caer cristalina que dejaba ver el anochecer a sus espaldas.

-Es una fuente de los deseos. Los dioses nos la trajeron esperando que a cambio de un pequeño sacrificio hiciéramos nuestras plegarias...-explicó un poco de su inmensa sabiduría la anciana.

-¿Pequeño sacrificio?-preguntó Tsubaki algo apenada y quizás asustada de lo que la palabra significaba.

-Supongo que unas pocas monedas no es considerado un gran sacrificio-dijo con una sonrisa la mujer y un tono alegre que llenaron de dicha el corazón de la muchacha, mientras le tendía a ella dos monedas de plata.

Las cogió con alegría y agradeciendo en su mente a la mujer tan amable.

Lanzó una de ellas junto a la multitud de otras, para después cerrar sus ojos y juntar sus palmas mientras su mente se llenaba de un único deseo...

-¿Qué pediste?-preguntó con curiosidad el joven guerrero al ver que su amada se concentró mucho en el deseo.

-No puedo decirlo en voz alta-susurró mientras sus labios formaban una amable curva-si no...tardarás más en llegar hasta mi

Dichas palabras provocaron una aceleración en el ritmo de los latidos del corazón del joven y una cobardía nunca vista en él.

-Vamos, es tu turno-dijo la muchacha mientras le tendía la otra moneda.

La cogió, la observó unos segundos y mientras formulaba su deseo, la lanzó al agua.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron del lugar para llevar al palacio a la muchacha, y esta preguntó:

-¿Qué pediste?

-No puedo decirlo en voz alta-esta vez fue el turno del guerrero para susurrar y acercarse a ella para terminar:

-si no...tus labios tardarán más en acercarse a los míos...

La inexpresividad de la muchacha se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa y sus blancas mejillas se tornaron a un tono carmín que Black Star encontró encantador.

Se despidieron aquella noche de las muchas más en las que sus almas se juntarían de nuevo...

Aquella noche, ninguno de los jóvenes fue presa de Morfeo. Escaparon por una vez de sus manos y rodaron entre las cálidas sábanas mientras observaban los astros que los dioses formaron en el manto oscuro que cubría la Tierra, siempre con la imagen del otro joven presente en sus mentes y el deseo de juntar sus almas de nuevo...

...

Pasaron los días, y de nuevo las tierras fueron amenazadas por el enemigo.

De nuevo los hombres deberían abandonar a sus mujeres, madres, hermanas, hijas; todo para arriesgar su vida en el juego de azar que era la guerra, que apostaba por la vida o la muerte, la victoria, o la derrota...

De nuevo los guerreros serían despedidos con cálidos abrazos y apasionados besos de sus mujeres. Todos eran despedidos menos el valiente guerrero de cabellos azules que miraba al cielo esperando a sus compañeros.

-¡Black Star!-una voz se escuchó de entre la multitud. Todos se apartaron y curiosos dejaron pasos a la muchacha que corría hacia el joven para despedirlo por primera vez.

Volteó hacia atrás para ver la procedencia de la voz, pero solo fue capaz de sentir unos cálidos brazos que rodearon su cuello con fuerza.

Poco a poco distinguió el aroma de la joven, un aroma que volvía loco a sus sentidos y solo le permitía una imagen en su mente: Tsubaki.

Correspondió al abrazo con fuerza y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica mientras escuchaba pronunciar apenada las palabras:

-¿Te vas?

Parecía que miles de lágrimas estaban dispuestas a deslizarse desde sus ojos a sus pálidas mejillas y entonces llegar al suelo. Sonrío de forma triste. Le apartó los cabellos negros de la oreja y susurró:

-No te preocupes...tan solo estaré fuera un mes...

Sintió cómo lo abrazaba más fuerte y preguntaba:

-¿Me prometes que volverás?

Separaron sus almas un momento y pudo ver las acuosas y dilatadas pupilas, reflejando preocupación y terror...

Se vio en la obligación de tranquilizarla; apartó unos mechones de pelo del lugar y depositó con sus labios un cálido beso en la frente de la joven muchacha que jugaba inconscientemente con su corazón.

-Te prometo que volveré-le susurró dulcemente.

Asintió, aún sintiendo su corazón encogerse por el miedo a perder el joven que aparecía en sus sueños cada noche, que en verdad, sí le hacía sentir como una princesa...

-¡Hey Black Star! ¡Es hora de marcharnos!-dijo uno de los guerreros que se encontraba en uno de los miles de botes que llevaría a los millones de soldados dispuestos a arriesgar su vida por las tierras del rey y defender sus seres queridos.

Le sonrió y se marchó junto a sus compañeros, sin que sus pupilas le hicieran caso de mirar a otro lugar y siguieran observando el puerto que poco a poco se hacía más pequeño y se perdía en la niebla del horizonte...

...

Cada día se asomaba al palco esperando que el joven guerrero volviera a aquellas tierras junto a sus compañeros.

Solo deseaba verlo de nuevo; ver sus sonrisa, sus ojos verdes como el jade, sentir sus cálidos brazos rodeándola, escuchar sus halagadores piropos...

Permitió que una de las miles de lágrimas que quemaban en sus ojos se deslizaran aunque a sí misma se prometió no llorar.

Entonces, como si los dioses odiaran ver cómo derramaba lágrimas de tristeza la dulce joven, uno de los miles de barcos pudo verse a lo lejos.

-¡Black Star!-afirmó mientras corría para buscar a su amado.

Llegó al lugar donde los soldados desembarcaban y buscaban a sus personas más queridas.

Sabía que tan solo era una posibilidad entre mil, pero eso era suficiente para que su corazón la impulsara a ir a buscarle.

Cabellos azules sobresalieron de entre la multitud y corrió hacia ellos.

Saltó sobre él mientras gritaba su nombre y casi le tiró al suelo.

Apretó su cara contra el pecho y la armadura del joven y dejó que las lagrimas durante todo el mes retenidas, salieran.

-T-Tsubaki...no llores...-pidió apenado el joven mientras escuchaba los sollozos de la chica.

-Son lágrimas de felicidad-dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba al joven que delicadamente, con la yema de su dedo, limpió una lágrima de las pestañas de la chica.

Con la palma de su mano, la joven muchachita se limpió las lágrimas, y acto seguido, acto que impuso una gran sorpresa y un gran sonrojo en el joven guerrero de cabellos azules, en muchos lugares temidos, besó cálidamente su mejilla.

Separó sus labios de la piel del chico y le enseñó una bonita sonrisa que cambió a unos labios reflejando sorpresa.

El joven correspondía su beso juntando, esta vez, sus labios con la mejilla de ella.

Entrelazaron sus dedos y pasearon por la ciudad con sus mejillas tornadas a dos distintos tonos rojizos...

...

Pasaron días, noches, horas, minutos, segundos, segundos que ninguno observaba cómo desaparecían en el día.

Tan solo eran capaces de estar juntos y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en un cálido abrazo, un débil susurro, un reconfortante beso en la mejilla.

Pero desde aquel día, la mente del joven fue ocupada por otra imagen y una pregunta sin respuesta:

-¿Su marido...?

* * *

**Esto tan solo es una primera parte, si es que se le puede llamar así.**

**Aquel día estaba inspirada y comencé a escribir, y después no pude continuarlo, pero quiero subirlo para saber alguna opinión ^^u**


End file.
